Collection of Darkness
by Silverflower8910
Summary: A collection of poetry written by all the "villains" in every Ace Attorney game released in America. Spoiler Alert if you have not completed every game!
1. Introduction

Introduction: Kristoph Gavin

Each of us

Has a story to tell.

Whether it is short,

Or lengthy,

Our voices must be heard.

I have brought for you a variety of poems,

A "collection",

One might say.

A collection of darkness.

Those who have shared with me

Their story,

Or those whose words

Are passed on,

May still be out there,

Walking in the bright light,

Living amongst you.

Or, more likely,

They are simply like me.

Calmly waiting

In my solitary cell,

The thirteenth of many,

Patiently awaiting my death.

"Murder is a killer"

One might say,

But there is more than that.

The mental and emotional toll

Weighs heavily on all of us,

But despite that,

You must hear the words

Of "villains" who are evil, or not,

And understand how not all of our minds

Could win out against insanity.


	2. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney

Frank Sahwit:

Trust me, I saw it

I was selling newspapers

It was him, I swear

* * *

Redd White:

Bluecorp and blackmail

Both my beautiful children

Simply fabulous

* * *

Dee Vasquez:

Simply my defense

Samurai attacked me first

Declared innocent


	3. Perfection

Perfection: Manfred von Karma

It is a von Karma's creed,

Nay, it is _my_ creed,

To be absolutely perfect

In every way.

For forty long years

I trudged on the path of perfection.

Perfect cases, perfect trials,

There were no lengths

I would not go to

To achieve my ultimate goal.

But I always remember that fool

That put a black mark on my record

And I will never forget

What I had to do to exact my revenge.

I kept his son close to me,

Groomed him in my image,

Curbed his curiosity,

So he would leave that case to rest.

Perfection.

Everyday I strive for that dream,

To be perfect in every way,

Not just in my profession,

But socially as well.

No woman could ever

Be perfect enough for me.

My daughter's mother

Was a mistake,

A perfectly resolved one.

Franziska will follow my teachings,

Will not let anything

Including that man,

Get in her way,

As she follows

The von Karma creed of Perfection.


	4. Swimming, Anyone?

Swimming, Anyone?: Damon Gant

As chief of police

I really am foolish

Not to plan ahead.

Of course,

There was no way

For me to know

That that man

Would see through my tricks.

His faith

In his clients

Is unbelievable.

No amount

Of lies and deception

Could pull the wool

Over his eyes.

So now I am trapped,

Locked away and guarded

By those who I used to command.

But still I smile at them

And applaud

When they do their job well,

Even though they look at me

With disgust in their eyes.

Perhaps they would have felt different

If I really had planned ahead,

And made this desolate place

Just a little nicer.

If only I had built

A lovely swimming pool,

For when I would be locked in here,

So then I could ask them,

"Swimming, anyone?"


	5. Phoenix Wright: Justice for All

Richard Wellington:

High-class and awesome

Looking for the right college

Not a con artist

* * *

Mimi Miney:

I am so sorry

Dear sister, I stole your face

Meet again in death

* * *

Acro:

To the murderer

I just want my brother back

Smile through the pain


	6. Star

Star: Matt Engarde

I am popular,

There is no way around it.

Kids love me on T.V.

And women love me other places.

I'm famous

And have a reputation to uphold,

Meaning that Corrida

Couldn't get in my way.

He wished he was popular,

But I am far better.

He wished he could compete with me,

But he wasn't worth my time.

Corrida was a fool

And his behavior was trying my patience.

But in front of the camera

I had to grin stupidly,

Play the role of an idiot,

Relying purely on my foolish manager.

But underneath the cover

Of my soft brown shield,

My true self waited.

I was forced to hide the scars

In an attempt to look innocent.

No one would be suspicious

Of a silly little boy with one eye.

And the blood, Corrida's blood,

Wasn't on my hands.

I had heard of a guy

Who could do what I needed

At a low price with no evidence,

But still, I am trapped in here,

Because you can't trust assassins.


	7. Distant Traces of Beauty

Distant Traces of Beauty: Dahlia Hawthorne

Silly little Feenie

You've fallen prey

To my trap,

To my snare of innocent beauty.

Remember how sweet

And beautiful

I pretend to be?

Yet behind my innocent smile

I plot your death.

That Fey woman

Will perish

Because of what she did to me.

I may be dead

But I will live.

I will be strong,

Working with my

Fool of a sister.

Inside, I feel

No remorse

For my actions.

I was born to live

A life

Stained with the blood

Of my victims.

My sweet face

Easily wins your trust,

But inside

I am a raw soul,

Tainted by the shadows

Of my past.

There is beauty in hell,

Because I'm waiting for you there.


	8. I Just Want Love

I Just Want Love: Luke Atmey

I just want love.

I just want to feel wanted.

Lies and deceit,

They are just my tools

As I walk on the path to fame.

Soon all will know my name:

The Tragic Clown,

The Ace Detective,

The master thief Mask*DeMasque.

All I want is someone

To look at me

Without scorn or disgust

Glaring in their eyes,

Without pity for the "maniac"

Trapped inside this cell.

It won't be long

Until I'm free.

Death is my escape.

Zvarri!

The truth has once again

Been elegantly revealed to me.

That man has destroyed me,

Crushed all chances of fame,

Because I remain locked in this cell.

There is no one beside me,

No one who can

Praise my brilliance,

No one that

Knows my name.

I just want love.

So please just

Look at me.


	9. Phoenix Wright: Trials and Tribulations

Furio Tigre:

What youse lookin' at?

The tiger is on the prowl.

Hunt down the phoenix.

* * *

Dahlia Hawthorne:

I know I am bad.

You _will_ take the "fall" for me.

Please, my dear Terry.


	10. The Fragrance of Dark Coffee

The Fragrance of Dark Coffee: Godot

Return to me my love.

Meet me in death,

And let us dance together.

I could not protect you.

Forgive me.

When I see you again,

Show me you still care.

Do not hate me,

For what I had to do.

She is so much like you.

I saved her for you.

Let me prove to you

That I will always love you.

I fear sleep,

So coffee burns my throat,

Like the memories of you and I

Sear through my brain.

When I see her, so much like you.

When I see him, with your passion.

I would gladly replace them

For your smiling face,

Your warm embrace.

He could not protect you.

If only I was there.

I would save your precious soul

From the icy grip of death.

I know that feeling, for death

Claws at me.

Soon I will join you.

I fear closing my eyes

But I know when I do,

I will see you, my love, again.


	11. Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney

Kristoph Gavin:

There are no ties.

My smile is my defense.

Why would _I_ murder?

* * *

Alita Tiala:

He can never know.

It is my fault it's still there.

Wocky, a hurt fox.


	12. Rockstar

Rockstar: Daryan Crescend

I guess I'll be

Rocking out

In my cell from now on.

Come on man,

We were like brothers,

Why would you fight

Against me?

I'm a detective,

So why wouldn't you

Trust me, bro?

Remember all the time

We spent together

Perfecting our music

And taking down criminals?

How could you forget all that,

And replace me

With that brown-haired wuss?

I did what I had to do.

The chief's son was dying,

Do you think I

Wouldn't help?

Besides, there was a nice

Chunk of change involved,

But you destroyed my plans.

What the heck man?

I hope you're glad to know

That you sentenced your best friend

To death.

No chance for an encore.

No remorse from my old friend.

The Gavinners are gone,

So I'll rock out alone.


	13. Darkness

Darkness: Kristoph Gavin

The brightest light.

The darkest shadow.

Is that admiration

Gleaming in my blue crystals?

Or the evil glint

Of hatred?

That is for you to decide.

Trust me to guide you forward.

Trust me to stab you in the back.

Locked away

By he who I taught.

Perhaps he has learned too well

To mimic my methods of betrayal.

Maybe it is time

For me to handle my student.

They thought they could control me,

Keep me comfortable

In a nice solitary cell,

The thirteenth of many.

But I can still

Complete the job I require

Without a single trace of evidence.

For I am a defense attorney,

The "Coolest Defense in the West".

I have worked with,

And defended, many criminals,

So I have learned from their mistakes.

And with this experience,

I have learned how to kill

Without leaving a trail.

I will win, this shan't take long.

And that man will see

Why I am better,

Why I was the one

Who deserved to remain

That fool's attorney,

And reap the rewards

Accompanied with it,

And not him.

Two murders (and one regrettably failed attempt)

Weigh down on my shoulders.

And I will continue

To keep standing,

Until the last of my revenge

Is finally complete.

I crushed that man,

Shattered his spirit,

And yet he is still here,

Defying me with his very presence.

I watched as that man

Smiled to my face,

And behind his eyes,

I saw him piecing together my plans.

He will not be as easy to kill.

My student is much more foolish.

Just wait and see.

As I calmly sit in my cell,

Those two men will die.

I am capable of anything,

And if necessary,

I can call on my outside accomplice,

Who helped get that man disbarred.

I have been trained well,

Spending my whole life

Learning the rules and how to bend them.

But the law is absolute.


	14. Ace Attorney Investigations

Jaques Portsman:

Trapped in the ring.

Athletic Prosecutor.

I will miss you Jim.

* * *

Cammy Meele:

What? The ring needs me?

How about another time?

I am so sleepy…

* * *

Lance Amano:

It was all an act.

The kidnapping was staged.

After your money.


	15. Let Me Laugh at the Cool

Let Me Laugh at the Cool: Calisto Yew/Shi-Nah

Hah! You really are a fool.

You think you know everything.

Like who I am,

And what I'm doing,

But you will never know.

I hide my true self

Behind my laughs

Because I know

That no one will understand.

I am nameless.

Faceless.

Without a distinct, definite appearance.

So who am I really?

I laugh at myself

For I am stupid

To get trapped in this kind

Of life

Where my personality

Changes

Like my clothes do.

This was not a life

I wanted to live,

But it was the hand

I was dealt.

And so I must laugh,

And smile at the cool.

Hide the pain

Of my unfulfilled life.

What is my name?

Is it Calisto Yew?

Or Shih-na?

"Who am I really?"

I ask myself this as I laugh

At my pathetic excuse of a life.


	16. One Who Surpasses the Law

One Who Surpasses the Law: Quercus Alba

My intelligence surpasses those around me.

I have guarded myself well.

For, look at me,

A frail old man,

Unable to even stand up properly.

Let me be,

As I remain the ambassador

For my beautiful country of Allebahst.

Where I am respected.

Where I will be protected.

My position and my power,

As well as a strong military history,

Should have kept me safe.

If it weren't for that meddling prosecutor.

It makes no sense to me.

My influence surpasses the law.

Look at all I have endured,

All I have faced,

Fighting for the benefit of one person:

Myself.

Those fools who work for me,

My "agents" who help the ring?

Bah! They are merely fodder

For the prosecutors

And Yatagarasu

To devour.

As long as I remained safe.

That was all that mattered.

I could outwit any opponent.

Who would dare try

To fight someone

Guarded by the soil

Of his "beloved" country?

I have my medals for a reason.

It certainly was not because I was a fool.

No, it was because

I knew what I had to do

To survive.

And that is exactly what I did

When formulating my plans.

This was never about that smuggling ring.

It was never about money.

It was survival.

Doing what I could

To not get caught.

To rub it in the face of "justice".

On my own territory,

My entire being surpasses

The trivial laws

That those fools use

To control our lives.


End file.
